


Mercenary

by ToastAndOatmeal



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Eventual Love Story, Fantasy, First Book, Gay, Hurt, M/M, MalexMale, MxM - Freeform, Past Abuse, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Taverns, Violence, beta, bratty characters, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23180491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToastAndOatmeal/pseuds/ToastAndOatmeal
Summary: If Kains feet weren't bleeding after the chase, they were now. When he had first started walking with purpose towards Fjordlnd the sun had only just set, and now, dawn was turning the sky a brilliant shade of pink as if the clouds were laughing amongst one another at his pitiful sight, and what a pitiful sight indeed. His hair was grown over his ears and mussed up with tree bark and small branches stuck in it, his clothes had smears of soil and what he hoped was mud on them and he was pretty sure the area around the wound the animal had given him had already started to become gangrenous - This really was not how he wanted to start his new life, but everyone has to start somewhere.
Relationships: KainXAiron
Kudos: 1





	1. Woods

**Author's Note:**

> This is a beta, and I'm posting the chapters as soon as I finish them so they will be prone to tweaks and spelling/grammar errors.  
> The ending of the first chapter should be added at the end of this week (the ending of the first chapter had been added as of Mar 18th at 12:18AM), with inconsistent update dates after that.

Kain's breathing was labored and hiccuped as he crouched low to the ground, his muscles so tense he quivered. His pupils, dilated with fear flickered all around him in the half-lit shack for any sign of movement. The single room hovel was damp and the air thick with the smell of sweet rot that stuck to the back of his tongue like putrid candy. Shifting his feet to the left his tattered boots caused the gritty soil beneath him to churn, causing a slight scraping sound.  
That was enough to alert it. Leaping through a hole in the wall to his left was a squat beast. Mouth agape and drooling it landed on the ground only three feet away from him. Being so close to it he could see it scaley hide heaving as it snuffed the air for his scent, it’s head devoid of any eyes swung back and forth in heavy sweeping motions. Kains eyes blew wide, and his labored breathing stopped short, staying perfectly still he dared not make a single motion. It sauntered more towards the center of the crumbling room, head hung low and the two holes high on its maw flexed open and closed, searching for any hint of his whereabouts. The beast catching a whiff of Kain's scent swiveled its head over to the corner where he crouched, shivering.  
With a low growl that could only be described as rolling thunder, it lowered its front body to the ground and widened its stance, a universal sign of an imminent attack. It slowly paced its way over to where he was, mouth opening to reveal rows, upon rows of needle-like teeth compounded into its mouth in a disorganized sporadic fashion. Its drool coated the teeth, thick and oozing like puss with a putrid yellow color and the smell of voodoo lily and old blood. Mustering as much power as he could in his legs, Kain lept to the right, but not fast enough. The fangs of the best grazed his thigh, breaking the skin and smearing its saliva across his now breached flesh. Letting out a pained screech, Kain landed on the ground with a dull thud, five feet from where he had been. His wound was on fire. The surrounding skin where the animals' spit had landed was angry and a painful red. Scrambling up to his feet he let out a pained gasp, it was hard to breathe and his legs protested with every pull of his muscles. Yet pushing through it he stumbled toward the crumbling doorway of the shack. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the beast on top of the spot he was in only a few seconds ago struggling to get back on its feet after bashing its head on the wall next to where he had crouched just a moment earlier.  
Pulling his eyes back in front of him he solely focused on putting one foot in front of the other and barely managed a limping jog. The dense forest around him was full of overgrowth and the ground had a latticework of tree roots trying their best to throw off his balance. It was almost like the surrounding bushes were trying to ensnare him so that the animal who was chasing him would have their dinner. Stumbling further he could hear the thing behind him crashing through the plants and vines just as he was. Pushing his legs even harder he pulled down hanging branches and nearby vines in an attempt to impede the advancing animal. A few times he heard the pounding thuds of the beast falter as it tripped over roots and low hanging branches but none of them managed to slow it down for more than a second.  
After what seemed like hours of being chased through the undergrowth his palms were torn and chaffed from grabbing at the rough bark of surrounding plants yet he pushed on, he then pulled down one of the thickest vines he had come across yet and threw it to the ground behind him with a grunt. The thudding of the creature's paws was nearly at his heels when he heard the beast yelp out as it fell and got tangled within the vine he just pulled down. With a burst of speed, he went as fast as he could muster even deeper into the woods aimlessly, his only goal to get far enough away to not hear the yelps of the creature. Still limping, the sun had started to set when he was being chased and now all that was left was the dimmest of sunsets, light only barely managing to reach halfway through the canopy. Everything around him was black and the nocturnal animals had started to appear already, spooking Kain with the occasional whooping of a songbird or rustle from the undergrowth. Finally slowing down to a walk his lungs felt like they were dumped in acid and his feet felt nearly bloody, his entire body felt laden with fatigue and the adrenaline that fueled him during the chase was all but used up. With clipped gasping wheezes Kain fell to his knees and let his back fall onto a nearby tree as he sat on his heels. Resting his head back his eyes moved in and out of focus, the pain from the animals cut now agonizing. He was too scared to even look down at the wound through the hole in his pants, instead he opted to draw a mental map of where he could possibly be.  
“Think kain”, he wheezed under his breath, “if you don’t get help in time you’re gonna die and then what will this have been for huh?”  
Mustering as much focus as he could manage with the blinding pain he tried to think of where the fuck he might be. The shack he had hunkered down in was only just off the main road to Fjordlnd, he had been setting up camp there for the night when the creature had found him. When the beast had given chase the sun was behind him so that meant he was running East, perfect, right where he wanted to be. Bracing his legs against one another and digging his nails into the tree bark next to him, he got back onto his feet and started the slow walk to Fjordlnd, home to all downtrodden people looking for a chance at life, the city of opportunity.  
\------  
If Kains feet weren't bleeding after the chase, they were now. When he had first started walking with purpose towards Fjordlnd the sun had only just set, and now, dawn was turning the sky a brilliant shade of pink as if the clouds were laughing amongst one another at his pitiful sight. His hair was grown over his ears and mussed up with tree bark and small branches, his clothes had smears of soil and what he hoped was mud on them and he was pretty sure the area around the wound the animal had given him had already started to become gangrenous. His limp was even more pronounced now and he all but dragged his bad leg behind him like an unruly child, causing a jagged and uneven rut to form in the dirt road he walked on, but none of that mattered. All that mattered was that he could see Fjordlnds buildings up ahead, and that He did it, he Survived the journey here. Now all he needs to do is survive the city.  
Mentally he patted himself on the back for the foresight to stash his last few coins in his pockets rather than his rucksack. Especially since said rucksack now lay abandoned in the forest where he had been attacked. He now walked through Fjordlnd, the buildings now surrounding him stood still and silent. The ground here was covered in a thin humid mist that smothered against him, leaving small droplets of moisture on his forehead, plastering the loose strands of hair there against his skin. The air was also quite a bit colder than the forest. With the loss of the woodlands natural wind buffers, sudden gusts of wind would swoop down between the houses and shops blowing against him and chilling him to the bone. The shivers quaking him grew more violent the longer he stayed outside, limping a bit faster he made his way through the still empty streets.  
Mostly everyone was inside still asleep save for the few early morning workers and beggars. However for the first time in his life Kain wished the sun would rise a bit quicker. He needed to get to a doctor, or at the very least an inn so that he could see to his wound and hopefully have a few coins left over for a hot meal. Aimlessly making right and left turns he finally came upon the shopping district, however unsurprisingly, none of the shops were open yet. But glancing around the small square allowed him to spy one single place that was flooded with patrons even at this hour, the local tavern. Muttering under his breathe in annoyance Kain made his way over to the front door of the Marbled Lady, narrowly avoiding being hit in the face when the thick wooden door was swung open by a farmer three sheets to the wind who stumbled his way out, tripping over the flagstone and falling face first into the street with an uncomely giggle. Kains frown grew even deeper.  
Stepping over the fallen drunkard and giving not a single glance back at the man he made his way inside. The interior of the Tavern was a mess, men of varying ages and tavern wenches took up every single inch of the surprisingly spacious room. A few of the younger men were even perched cross legged on tables conversing with the other men eating or drinking around them. On the far right side of the room past all the commotion was a roaring fireplace, that thank the spirits, kept the whole room at a rather comfortable temperature. His cold shivers thank goodness had stopped, but his wound still made his muscles quake and tremble impulsively. Eyeing the main bar where a stout, wild haired woman was currently talking to a patron he started to make his way over. Even if he had no intention of having a stiff drink right now he at least would be able to get a cheap room for the day.  
Getting closer he could start to make out what the two were saying and saw the woman throw her head back with a hearty laugh. The man she was talking to now leaned his elbows against the counter and crossed his heels with a grin. He was now right behind the man, his eyes level with the man's lower shoulders even with him leaning over. Catching the end of the conversation he heard her shout,  
“Oh I won’t hear another word! Y’all Blue Hounds’ be running those lads every which way till the sun er come up, tabs on me boy!” Slamming her hand down onto the bartop she gave the man in front of Kain a large grin spanning her whole face, eyes growing crows feet at the sides from its intensity. Her next move was to reach out from under the counter top and bring back up a cup of ale frothing at the top and place it in front of the man before Kain. The man picking up the ale with a firm grip nodded his head, still grinning, and toasted her. The man stopped leaning against the counter and stood up with a final nod towards the women, he was most likely a local to be so jovial with the barmaid. Walking off, the man gave kain a once over as he passed by sipping his ale with gusto. Luckily he didn’t say anything and the man's attention was quickly diverted to the table he faced that just so happens to be filled with people in the same uniform he wore. Letting out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, Kain walked up to the counter, its edge coming up to his upper waist, and cleared his throat.  
“Hello, may I buy a room for today?” Wincing at how tore up and scratchy his voice sounded he looked at the woman's face to see if she had heard.  
“Oh! Sorry there laddy, did me chat hold ya off? Sure thing ya can buy a room, though the only available are the single beds, i don’t know if ya parents would prefer a two bed bedroom though, if so they will have to wait for nighttime when some o’me patrons will push off.”  
Kains current scowl went even deeper than before, if someone were to describe his face they might say he looked like he just had a lemon stuffed up his arse.  
The woman seeing his reaction furrowed her brow in confusion, “Is something’ the matter laddy?”  
Sighing Kain replied, “My parents? Lady with all due respect, I’m twenty-two fuckin years old.” His temple throbbed with an onsetting headache and he could feel his heartbeat through the painful wound in his thigh.  
The Women's eyes widened a bit before settling back down, “Oh! My apologies then Sir! That’ll be seven gold then.”  
In total he had only ten gold gold coins and a decent doctor would cost at least six. Cutting his losses he set the seven coins in front of her and resigned himself to the fact that he would need to stitch himself up, and this time without any fancy numbing salve from the local doctor.  
The women coming out from around the counter motioned for him to follow her, in her hand she held a small silver skeleton key. The women's pace was relatively fast for how she looked and she easily enough outpaced his pained giant. Taking a sharp right he saw that his room would be on the second story of the tavern, shit. Gritting his teeth he slowly followed her up the stairs, his face going white and breathing jagged whenever the skin around his thigh would pull taunt around his infected gash. The women, already at the top of the stairs realized he wasn’t right behind her and turned back around to see kain struggling up the stairs gritting his teeth like his leg was being sawed off, which by how much it hurt, wasn’t too far off from how it felt. Letting out a gasp she rushed back down to aid him, slinging one of his arms over her shoulder and helping him up each step.  
“By the Lords Sir! Why didn’t ya say you were injured?” she looked at Kain with a worried expression, her eyes flitted back and forth on his face looking for any scratches or non superficial wounds she may have not noticed earlier.  
“Nah, it’s nothing. I just need a bit of thread, a needle and soap is all.” Kains body screamed that this was anything but nothing, but he really didn’t want the lady asking why he was out in the forest to get attacked in the first place. Besides, the woman's face didn’t move past the worried mother expression even after he said that. She helped him all the way up the stairs and down the hall to his room only letting him go so she could have both hands to unlock the door to his room. While she unlocked the door and he stood leaning up against the adjacent wall he asked.  
“I don’t mean to burden ya but I could really use that needle and thread I mentioned earlier as well as some soap if y’all don’t have it complementary here. I have three gold coins left over, two should be enough for those supplies and the one gold can go to the person getting the good for me.”  
The woman looking up from where she had unlocked the door said. “Now don’t ya worry ya pretty lil head bout no soap, we have ya handled on that front. But that needle and thread is another matter. I got a friend down there right now. I could ask to run the stuff to ya so don't cha worry bout the trouble one bit sir.” She ended her sentence with an achingly fond smile that struck a chord in Kain.  
He simply responded, “aight”, and plopped the three gold into her waiting palm. He watched her walk back down the hall and made sure he saw her head disappear past the stairs down to the pub area of the tavern before slipping into his room as silently as one could be while dragging a limp leg behind them.  
The room was small, but cozy. There wasn’t a fireplace but the room was situated right above the fireplace on the lower level so the heat at least traveled up through the floorboards, unfortunately so did the sound. He could hear the now softened roar of the patrons below getting shit faced and riled up with their friends. Humming to himself in discontent he tried to remind himself that even if these weren't the accommodations he was used to, this would likely be the ONLY accommodations till he found a way to earn coin, especially since his last three coins where just now placed in the palm of a tavern owner so he could get some poor mans medical supplies. Turning towards the bed he plopped down with a small roof and closed his eyes, rubbing his temples to ease the headache he now had. Thinking about how he would earn money when his face would be plastered all around the missing persons board by the end of the week made his whole brain hurt. So instead he sat up, and looked around for the soap the woman said they had for him. Seeing it on top of a water basin next to him he slid over on the bed till his left knee knocked against the wood of the nightstand it was placed on, his movements causing the old bed frame to creak ominously.  
Laying down so that his back was to the bed he lifted up his hips and shimmied out of his pants trying not to jostle his wounded thigh. With his pants now off and sitting on the bed in his shorts he had a good view of the wound. Kain only just now setting eyes on how bad it had gotten after how many hours it was since the attack turned a bit green. The small bit of flesh that had been broken open and then coated with the saliva was an oozing yellow-green much like the spit of the animal that had caused this, the smell was equal to the part as well. The surrounding skin was puffy, swollen, purple and black as if black berry vines were trying to grow and burst out from under his skin. Swallowing down the bile that threatened to spill up through his throat at the sight, Kain leaned over to the water basin and picked up one of the hand cloths the tavern has given for him to use to wipe away at the grime and pus surrounding the opening of the wound.  
The wound didn’t look as bad as it did when there was the putrid ooze surrounding it, but that didn’t diminish the unnatural and rather painful look and feel of the surrounding skin. Throwing the soiled hand towel to the side with a fleeting mental apology for the maid who did laundry he picked up another clean towel and set to work wetting it and lathering it up with soap. Cleaning around the opening and as much as he dared into the wound he finally was satisfied with what he had done and set back onto the bed letting his legs dangle over the edge, the events of the day prior catching up to him and pure exhaustion swept over him in waves, pulling his eyelids closed with a steel grasp. The last thing he needed to do with the wound was to stitch it up, but the person with the supplies hadn’t arrived yet and the bed Kain was currently laying on was so soft, his final though as he drifted to sleep was that he hoped he didn’t die of infection before the person with his supplies arrived.


	2. The Not so Drunk, Drunk

Kain’s skin felt like it was melting off, sweat pooled near his temples, and ran down in rivulets soaking into his shirt. Blinking to clear his blurry vision he sat up. The nap had done little to help him and honestly, he felt worse than before. The pink hue of dawn had vanished hours ago, and the person with his supplies hadn’t arrived yet. His wound was still throbbing, the only thing new was that he felt gross, hair, and face greasy from not being properly washed in who knows how long. Leaning forward he took the hem of his shirt and tried his best to get rid of at least some grit around his face, but really only ended up smearing it. Letting out a cry of frustration he dropped the now bunched up hem and rubbed at his cheeks with the palm of his hand. Looking at the door, he stared intently, as if it would magically open and his supplies forked over. But quickly gave up as he didn’t even hear a slight shuffle from across the door. The rustle of footsteps and rowdy talking could still be heard from down below, but the room had grown cold. The only blanket on the bed was thin and scruffy, mothballs stuck to it at random. A sudden draft of frigid air went around the room, chilling his scalding skin and sending violent shivers throughout his frame. His whole body ached and Kain was suddenly reminded that he hadn't eaten anything since yesterday morning when his stomach started cramping. Teeth clattering together he hobbled up to his feet. Limping over to where his shoes had fallen in his earlier stumble into the room and put them on to go downstairs. At the very least there would be a fire down there to sit next to. Opening the door, the rusted hinges let out a screech, making Kain flinch.  
Anxiously looking down the hall he checked to see if it was empty, luckily it was. Apparently, everyone is either sleeping off a hangover or downstairs getting one. Staring down the hall he could hear the voices get clearer, while it was less loud than when he had originally come in he could still hear a few of the same voices he heard when checking in at the front desk.  
Making his way down slowly he took his time descending the rickety stairs, his left hand holding the lacquered railing like a vice. Turning towards the main room he jostled inside and looked around until he saw the Tavern Lady standing where he had first met her. Her mouth, open in a yawn and elbows resting on the countertop. Now able to get a good look at her she looked a fair bit older, pegging her to be in her late 40’s early 50’s. Staying where he was he gave a small wave at her to see if she would notice him next to the stairs. It took a few seconds but after a bit, her head swiveled over to glance at where he stood, her face perking up once she noticed him. A small grin popped onto her face as she lifted the segmented part of the counter to go over to him. Her small legs made her whole body lift up and down like a bobbing lure as she walked. Her kind disposition and crooked amble made Kain feel strangely calm and his anxiety subsided a bit once she got over and started talking to him, his face losing a few lines normally present on his forehead.  
“I’d’ve already handed the supplies to ya if I hadn't peeked in your room and seen ya passed out cold.” Her face scrunched up into a bright smile while she spoke. Kain opened his mouth to respond but she cut him off. “Now don’t ya worry, my friend has already gotten the supplies, they’re still in his possession tho. Why don't cha go ask for ‘em aye? He’s over there.” She points over to the tables across the room. Looking to where she pointed he saw the guy she was talking about, the one she had been talking with before Kain asked for a room. The man had noticed their chat and was now looking at him with piercing bloodshot grey eyes, a 5 o'clock shadow dotting his jaw. He had most likely been drinking the whole time Kain had slept, Great, He fuckin hates drunks.  
Giving a curt nod and, “thanks'', to the women he made his way over to the table the man was at. The closer he got the longer the man stayed turned in his seat looking at Kain. Even as he bobbed and weaved, narrowly avoiding getting elbowed in the face by cheering workmen mingling with sailors seated at an adjacent table. Looking back at his quarry, the guy sat alone, feet laid upon the top of the table and face lax but unshowing, it was...unnerving. Now standing two feet away from the stranger he stopped, and looked at him. At least now if the drunk guy with his supplies decided he was the touchy feely type he’d have time to react, plus it gave him room to study what the guy looked like without being too overt, like a creep. The man's boots were plain leather, with black breeches tucked into them, on his torso he wore a white undershirt, and a blue tunic depicting a hounds head overtop.   
“You Kain?” The guy’s lips barely moved with the words, but kain nearly lept two feet off the floor from the sudden question. He shifted around, the guy hadn’t moved at all except to slightly tilt his head to the side, waiting for him to respond. If he had noticed Kain’s little fright he didn’t show it. Shuffling his feet and feeling like a kid caught with their hand in a cookie jar he replied,   
“Yea, you got the supplies I asked for?”  
Wow, this couldn’t sound anymore like a shady drug deal if he tried to, so much for trying to stay low. The man’s face was the same, it almost seemed like he hadn't heard him. A few seconds passed and kain felt his cheeks heat up, maybe he got the wrong guy? Maybe the guy was off his rocker and the booze just made him loopy? He opened his mouth to repeat his answer but quickly shut it again when he saw the man move, reach into his pocket to bring out a spool of thread and a tiny wooden box with ‘Sharps' ' written across the top. Thank fuck, he thought internaly. The man silently reached across the gap where he sat and held the items out on his palm.  
Slithering out an arm from where he had crossed them infront of his chest, Kain snatched the goods from the mans hand, and then promptly turned right the fuck around to head to his room.  
“Hey.”  
Kain nearly had a heart attack.  
“Watch out for yourself out there, Thugs like to prey on newcomers here, especially injured ones.”   
The guy’s eyes drilled holes into Kain’s back with each word, or maybe that was just his paranoia deciding to fuck with him.  
Sucking on his molars he replied tersely, “Yea, thanks.”, and Resumed walking briskly back to the stairs, or at least as brisk as he could be with the bum leg. Glancing over his shoulder at the man right before he turned the corner to the stairwell he saw a flash of white as the man’s hair swished, as if he had turned his head suddenly from looking. Creepy old cuck, kain muttered to himself, and resumed his march up the stairs. Somehow, the climb up from yesterday has gotten worse, either this means he needs medical attention asap, his memory is shit, or he needs food. Knowing him, it was most likely all three simultaneously. The rest of the walk back to his room and the subsequent needed undressing was a blur of, ouch, pain and internal groans of “kill me now.”  
But at the very least he had his needle and thread and had somehow managed to get his pants off so he could see the wound. Unraveling the spool gripped in his palm he dipped the end of the thread into his mouth so the frays would be matted enough to be put into the needle. His hand was steady enough to get it in one try, now he just hopes he can keep it up for the actual stitching part.  
“The first stitch is always the worst.” He can hear the words swim through his mind like silk, the memory almost startling him. It had been a long time since the last time he’d thought of his old friend and mentor. When he puts the needle to the wound he can recall the next few words from the distant memory, a faint smile twitching his lips even though the action was quite gruesome. “Remember Kain, your hand needs to be steady and swift, or else the whole stitch will be painful.” Letting the smooth words of his past mentor guide him as he went through the motions of each stitch, pinch, pull, tie, cut, rinse and repeat. Much like the hallway the rest of the process was a blur, halfway through he even started mumbling the mantra out loud, pinch, pull, tie, cut, rinse and repeat. The trance was only broken once he was done, needle pressed so tight between his pointer and thumb that the tips had turned white. Letting the needle fall from his grip and patter against the bed sheets he rubbed his finger together, letting blood flow return to his fingers as pins and needles shot up his hand.  
Looking down at his handiwork he felt a twinge of pride stir in his chest, if his mentor was here he might even get a bit of praise. The thought fled as soon as it came, dwelling on the memory would only make him mope. Letting his face fall back down to a more neutral expression he stood up, twisting and turning trying to see if he felt any pinching or tension from the area. It looked like the stitches would hold for now, it was too soon to know when they would need to be taken out or if they needed to be replaced, besides that wasn’t his priority anymore now that it was dealt with. Right now his priority was a good meal.  
Twitching open the curtains of the window above the bed’s headboard he looked at the sun. It was noon, shit. His bed was only paid off for a single day and he had no coin to his name, hopefully the local board down below would have some simple requests for some coin. If that failed the local mercenaries guild hall should have a group that needed help with the kitchen or errand runs.  
Stretching and cracking his back he picked up his discarded pants and re-dressed, preparing to go. Out the door and down the stairs he went, hallway and stairs still empty but there was a bit more sound from the main pub area since the sun had reached higher in the sky. Reaching the stairwell landing he peeked around the corner, eyes skittering right over to the corner table where the man had been sitting before, and that was now empty. The bowls and cups of the previous occupants had already been cleaned up, letting out a sigh of relief and straightening he walked a bit further out into the main area. The man must have left while kain was tending to his wound, he didn’t know what it was but for some odd reason that man's calmness while seemingly drunk had rubbed him the wrong way.   
Shaking off the weird feeling he went over to the pub owner for the third time that day. She was in the same place she was when he had come down a bit ago for his supplies, but now she seemed almost asleep, her eyes drooping and face resting on her hand. Settling down in front of the bar he tapped lightly on the counter top with his nail and cleared his throat. The Woman looked up, the same warm smile on her face. Covering her mouth in a yawn she says.  
“Oh, hello lady. Need anything?”  
Removing his hand from the counter, and crossing his arms across his chest as his stomach gurgles hungrily he replies. “Yes, do you perhaps have a notice board of requests the locals put in exchange for gold?”  
Her face scrunches up, “Yes, we do have something of the sort,” her face falls, “However I think that all the more tame ones have been picked off for the week.”  
Kain felt his brow twitch in irritation from his situation, “Okay, thanks. If that doesn’t have any work for me can you please give me directions to the Mercenaries guild?”  
Her face brightens back up when she hears that “Sure thing! Although I would still tell ya’ to check the board ‘fore ya’ go tho laddy.” She points to the corkboard with paper pinned to it next to the entryway, “ You’ll just hang a left down the alley right across from this place and it should be the first thing you see when you walk into the new street! Can’t miss it!”  
Kain gives a nod of thanks and heads over to the board with the posted requests, arms tightening around himself when the men at the table he passes get louder at the game of poker going on.   
Getting closer he can see the stuck pieces of paper that had gotten left behind when takers ripped the request off the board, scrawled writing cut off in jagged pieces so you’d see the odd word or letter before the piece ended, such as one that says “Bea-” most likely alluding to some animal that needed killing on a nearby farm. There were only three whole papers left on the board, they were higher up on the cork board and it looked like they would be the harder ones. The first one was of a wolf pack that needed culling by one, “farmer Gainsly” because they had been killing his sows in the winter, 50 gold reward and you could keep the pelts. Kain couldn’t take the bounty even if he wanted to, he was no warrior, especially now that he had a bad leg. The second one looked like it had been there a bit longer than the first. It had been posed by some random lady named “Mrs.Hadins” complaining about scratching coming from her kitchen walls, reward was a pitiful 1 silver. Was likely rats of some kind and even the poorest fella wouldn’t do a dirty job like that for such a low price.  
The moment his eyes looked over at the third request his blood turned to ice. It wasn’t by any means a local request, no, it was a missing persons report. The portrait was of a young lady, long hair going over their cheeks in gentle waves but the rest of their face was emotionless and the plain priest robes they wore in the portrait were no different. The portrait itself made up a small portion of the poster, the rest was a detailed description of where they had been seen last.  
“Name: Rina Sinsly”  
“ She was last seen at the Frignell Abbey as a priestess in training on the third of Sunsfire. All her belongings are accounted for however there was a significant amount of blood and an imported exotic bone knife found near the window of her chambers. There seemed to have been a struggle as the other prestisses in training recall hearing screaming of a female and male voice and the dresser located next to the window had been kicked, with scuff marks and mud on the floor. The pastor of Frignell begs for Rina’s safe return as he believes that she was taken for a ransom. Luckily one of the resident prestisess had managed to get a glimpse of the suspected kidnapper. She states him as being: Smaller than average, scruffy hair and having a slight frame however she says that this may be wrong as it was dark and she was frightened. Reward: 20,000 gold coins”  
Kain’s Face lit up in a litany of anger while reading the missing person’s report. Letting his arms drop and clenching his hands into fists down at his sides. Reaching up he violently ripped the note off the board, grabbing the attention of a lone sailor drinking at a table next to him, whom on seeing Kain very slowly got up while cradling his ale and headed to another table. Crumbling the poster in his fists he clenched his jaw, eye’s narrowing and nose wrinkling into a vicious snarl. His face snapped up, looking around at the guests in the pub, the lone sailor seemed to be the only one who noticed his outburst, good. Looking down at the now ruined poster in his fist he let it fall down to the pub floor, crushing it even more under the heel of his boot, smearing still damp mud into the paper. Taking in a shaky breath and unclenching his fists Kain let his fingers massage his aching temple and schooled his expression back into his patented poker face.  
Twirling around and giving the crumpled paper a kick he headed for the door, too preoccupied in his tirade to notice a pair of frightened eyes staring at his back. Marching outside, Kain took the directions that the nice women had given to him, Alleyway, keep left, and Here he was.  
The building in front of him was neither shabby nor gilded in gold. The white paint on it’s brick sides was weather worn and had some moss and algae creeping up lower to the ground. But the glass panes of the windows had been freshly cleaned and a softly swinging wood sign above the door read “mercenary guild hall” in freshly painted illuminated text. He could see people moving about from outside via the windows, not that he needed to worry about it being open. Guild halls, especially mercenary ones, were almost always open 24/7 by a rotating staff to manage the ever constant flow of guild members and travelers.  
Stepping inside he heard the steady mill of conversing people, the glow of light coming from a wrought-iron chandelier rather than a central fire. Even though there were significantly more people inside the guild hall than in the tavern it was quieter than the tavern had been. Moving out from the doorway he passes rows of aligned tables teeming with groups of sell-blades wearing matching insignia.  
In front of him, next to the bar, was the bounty board. It seemed similar to the one he has just seen, although it was almost full with available work and was at least three times bigger. The quieter atmosphere and less rowdy crowd allowed him loose some of the tension he held and his fists unclenched as he scanned the board. First he looked for another of those damned missing persons posters. He thought he would have at least another day or two before they would be distributed...but it seems the dear Frignell pastor was frothing at the mouth for his dear Rina back. A scowl nearly broke through his mask, but the emotion quickly passed when he didn’t see another poster. While looking he had noted that the guild board worked about the same and the tavern one. Harder jobs up top, easier one’s down below. Today he was lucky and it seemed like the easier bounties were the more plentiful. The harder and better paying ones had already been taken by the trained band of warriors that frequented the hall.  
Rescanning the board a single bounty caught his eye, not for the pay, but for how weird it was. Strangely it had been put up by a mercenary band, rather than a local or shop keeper.  
The poster was by, “the Blu- -nds mercenary group”. He squinted his eyes trying to make out the name of the group, but it seemed like whoever had written it was a bit too hasty and had smudged the ink while wet. The description was short, and merely read that their resident spy master had retired after a previous mission and they needed a replacement. Under that was a crossed out and barely legible sentence that said “ ̶G̶̶̶u̶̶̶a̶̶̶r̶̶̶a̶̶̶n̶̶̶t̶̶̶e̶̶̶e̶̶̶d̶̶̶ ̶̶̶e̶̶̶n̶̶̶t̶̶̶r̶̶̶y̶̶̶ ̶̶̶i̶̶̶f̶̶̶ ̶̶̶y̶̶̶o̶̶̶u̶̶̶ ̶̶̶c̶̶̶a̶̶̶n̶̶̶ ̶̶̶c̶̶̶o̶̶̶o̶̶̶k̶̶̶”. Kain huffed to himself, it was more likely their old spy master had died and they didn’t want to scare off any prospects, but hey, he was in no position to be picky. Besides all the other jobs at the bottom of the board required some sort of background in a trade. Such as one put in by a local pharmacy that required the person to know at least eighty types of herbs, damn bastards, so choosy these days.  
Taking the bounty down with much less violence than last time he went over to the barmaid.  
Walking up to the wooden bar, he introduced himself by shoving up the piece of paper in his hand. The barmaid, who had been scrubbing at the polished bar top with a stained rag, looked up from the motion he made.  
“May I help you?” her voice sounded slightly annoyed at the non-verbal introduction Kain had just done. Feeling slightly abashed for his actions but not showing it he replied.  
“Sorry, yes, can you please tell me where I can speak to the person who posted this?”   
The bar maid’s face lifted up slightly at his apology and her eye’s glanced over the top of the appeal where the smudged name was.  
“Ugh, those mercenary bands always smudge the damn name. You’d think they didn’t want to put up the damn things by the condition of it.” She moves her rag from the counter top, and puts her hands on her hips.  
“Luckily for them I can recognize the handwriting. They’re well known ‘round these parts.” Her eyes snap up to the door, Kain’s do the same when he notices her reaction.  
“Well, just your luck. Seems a member just arrived to check in on their appeal. Go on over and talk to her. But if you get denied please be a dear and put the paper back up on the board.”  
She punctuates the last bit with a glare, daring him to add on to her work load. Kain gulps, gives a nod in acknowledgment and heads over to the tall women who had just entered.  
As he goes over he sizes her up. A scarred steel breast-plate covered her group's insignia tunic, but no one around her seemed to cower away so the group probably wasn’t gang affiliated. She had dark nearly umber skin and honeyed eyes that glinted like flint. A jagged pink scar cut across her lower left temple and down across her cheek but it didn’t seem to have affected her vision in that eye. Getting closer he took in a few more details, including her short dreads pulled back by a bandana before stopping in front of her. He had to crane up his neck to look her in the face. Likewise she craned her head down to him and looked him in the eye, cocking up the undamaged eyebrow.  
“May I help you?” her voice sounded a bit gruff but her face seemed friendly and she waited patiently for him to reply.  
“Hello, my name is Kain, and I saw on the board that you need a new spymaster.” He hoped that his voice sounded confident and sure. While unconventional, this job may just be the break he needs to get a headstart on his new life and the hell outta dodge. The woman's face stays neutral at his words but her other eyebrow joins the raised one.  
“...Huh...would’ve thought i’d take at least a week to find a guy to fill the position, that post has been up for less than a day” she replies with a mirthful chuckle. Turning back around through the door she just entered through, she motions for him to follow and gives him a smile from over her shoulder.   
Mentally patting himself on the back he follows her out, he just hopes that he passes the questioning and gets the job, Kormeir protect him. That is, if the gods still even look down at him at all. Following her while in his own thoughts, his boots tapped along the cobbled roads lightly, his feet light and practiced even while not paying attention. She glances behind herself every so often to make sure he’s still following, but makes no move to converse. Her hand rests on the hilt of a sword sheathed at her waist, although it looked more like a habit than nerves.   
Kain felt his heart pick up once she slowed down. He can do this. All he needs to do is pass the questioning and get the job. They’ll never find him here. They wouldn’t think to check the guild logs. Swallowing around a lump in his throat he watches as the tall swords woman fishes a key out of a thigh satchel and slides open a door to a boarding house. Following her in he stops when she holds up her arm in front of him.  
“Sir, we got a possible recruit here.” She motions with her non raised arm to a man sitting at a desk fitted against the far wall.  
Kains breath halts the moment the man behind the desk looks up, grey eyes, encroaching beard and white hair...mother fucker. The man was in the same pose as when Kain had retrieved the supplies from him. Chair tilted back, feet up on the table and eyes drooping down like he was half asleep. But even from here he could tell that this man was not to be trifled with. His thoughts got put to a stand still when the man suddenly took down his legs and stood up in one fluid motion. Moving out from around the desk he stands in front of kain, still a good few feet away.  
“Thank you Corvus, please leave us so that I may question this man.”  
The woman who had led him here looked confused, twitching her head to the side in a question. The man simply shakes his head slightly and points to the door, a silent “no questions asked.” Corvus gives a last glance at both the white haired man and kain, but simply gives a lax salute and heads out, the door sounding with a soft click shut. He was alone with this man now, fuck.


End file.
